Black Rock
| Besitzer=New World Sea Traders, Magnus Hanso | Status=gestrandet }} Bei der Black Rock (zu deutsch: Schwarzer Felsen) handelt es sich um ein britisches Handels- und Sklavenschiff, welches durch bislang unbekannte Umstände mitten auf der Insel landete. Das Schiff ist Teil und Schauplatz mehrerer Handlungsstränge, und wird immer mal wieder in die Geschichte involviert. Auch in den Alternate Reality Games „The Lost Experience“ sowie „Find 815“ wurde etwas über das Schiff erzählt, jedoch gelten die dort gegebenen Informationen nicht als elementar für den Verlauf der Serie. Geschichte Geschichte (aus „The Lost Experience“) und die Black Rock.]] Die Black Rock befindet sich ursprünglich im Besitz der britischen Handelsgesellschaft New World Sea Traders. Während der Sklavenhandel bereits 1807 verboten wird, ist die Sklaverei selbst im britischen Königreich bis 1833 legal. Insgesamt besitzt die Handelsgesellschaft eine Flotte von 15 Schiffen, darunter eine Fregatte, zwei Slups und drei Sklavenschiffe. Die Black Rock könnte eines dieser drei Schiffe sein, obwohl diese nach den Quellen von The Lost Experience 1882 verkauft worden, was ein Jahr nach dem Verschwinden der Black Rock ist. Dies suggeriert, dass die Gesellschaft vor 1881 eigentlich 16 Schiffe besitzt. Der Besitzer und Leiter der Handelsgesellschaft ist Magnus Hanso, ein ehemaliger Kapitän, der ein Geschäftsunternehmer wurde. Es gibt keine Angaben über den Besitzer der Black Rock, aber es ist bekannt, dass sie von Dock 23 in Portsmouth vom Stapel gelaufen ist und dass Hansos Handelsgesellschaft die Docks 18 bis 27 besitzt. http://pub16.bravenet.com/photocenter/album.php?usernum=1299859001&img=95999 (Obwohl Portsmouth seit der Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts als Hafen genutzt wird, operiert die West-Afrika Schwadron der Royal Navy seit 1808 von dort aus, um den Sklavenhandel zu unterbinden.) Nach den Artikeln, die von Rachel Blake veröffentlicht werden, ist die Black Rock im Jahr 1881 auf der Rückker von einem Goldgräberauftrag im südindischen Ozean verschwunden. Viel interessanter als das Verschwinden selbst sind die Umstände davor und danach. Laut den Händlern in Papua Neuguinea ist das Schiff von dem Hafen aus nach Osten statt nach Westen gesegelt, obwohl Afrika das Ziel der Reise sein soll. Dort soll das Gold aus Indonesien und Papua Neuguinea gegen weitere Sklaven eingetauscht werden. Nach den Schiffsunterlagen ist das Schiff von Dock 23 in Portsmouth losgesegelt und sollte wohl dorthin auch wieder zurückkehren. Es ist jedoch kein Besitzer eingetragen. Es wird vermutet, dass die Mannschaft, die aus ungefähr 40 Personen besteht und eine unbekannte Anzahl an Sklaven auf dem Meer verschwunden ist. http://www.freewebs.com/shipwreckmate/index.htm Magnus Hanso ist bekannt dafür, dass er gerne segelt und besteht darauf, dass er jedes Jahr einige Reisen selbst übernimmt. Es ist daher wahrscheinlich, dass er die Black Rock gesteuert hat, als sie verschwunden ist, was durch die Anmerkungen auf der Brandschutztür unterstützt wird. Im Jahr 1882 wird die Handelsgesellschaft an die East Ocean Trade Group verkauft und damit das Ende des Sklavenhandels der New World Sea Traders besiegelt. Als unmittelbare Folge des Verkaufs werden alle militärischen Schiffe zu legitimen Handelsschiffen umgerüstet. In den 50er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts wird die East Ocean Trade Group von der Hanso Foundation aufgekauft und in Allied Copenhagem Marine Merchants umbenannt. Aufbruch zur letzten Reise Die Black Rock setzt am 22. März 1845 in Portsmouth, England, die Segel und befindet sich auf einer Handelsreise in das Königreich Siam (ein alter Name für Thailand). Es wird vermutet, dass das Schiff auf See verschwunden ist. Sieben Jahre später wird das Hauptbuch des Ersten Maats entdeckt. Es befindet sich unter den Überresten der Piraten von Île Sainte-Marie, einer Insel vor der Küste von Madagaskar. Es wird angenommen, dass das Hauptbuch das einzige Überbleibsel der schicksalshaften letzten Reise der Black Rock ist. Zu der Zeit, in der die Black Rock segel, transportiert England immer noch verurteilte Verbrecher nach Australien. Portsmouth ist einer der Häfen, von denen aus diese Transporte getätigt werden. Ankunft Von den bisherigen Erkenntnissen aus hat es den Anschein, dass das Schiff die Insel auf seinem Rückweg aus Papua Neuguinea erreicht hat (Der Name Papua Neuguinea existiert nicht vor dem 20. Jahrhundert). Das Ziel des Schiffes war Afrika, um dort Gold gegen weitere Sklaven zu tauschen. Da das Schiff jedoch östlich von Papua Neuguinea auf die Insel gekommen ist, wäre es in die falsche Richtung gesegelt. Es wird jedoch von Händlern, die die Abfahrt des Schiffes aus Papua Neuguinea miterlebt haben, berichtet, dass das Schiff tatsächlich nach Osten gesegelt ist. Es ist bisher nicht bekannt, wie das Schiff so tief ins Landesinnere gelangt ist. Auf der Insel Die Black Rock wird von den Überlebenden von Flug 815 am 44. Tag auf der Insel entdeckt. Das Schiff selbst wird jedoch bereits früher erwähnt. Zum ersten mal kommt es in einem Teil von Rousseaus Notsignal vor, den Shannon jedoch nicht übersetzt. Das Schiff wird bereits lange vor der Ankunft von Flug 815 entdeckt. Neben Rousseau wissen auch Radzinsky und Kelvin, zwei der Bewohner der Schwan-Station von dem Schiff. Sie haben es auf ihrer versteckten Karte eingetragen, die sie auf eine Brandschutztür aufzeichnen. Darauf steht der Hinweis "Known final resting place of Magnus Hanso / Black Rock" ("Bekannte letzte Ruhestätte von Magnus Hanso / Black Rock"). Dies impliziert, dass Magnus Hanso in der Tat mit dem Schiff verschwunden ist und in dem Wrack oder in der Nähe davon begraben liegt. Rousseau erwähnt die Black Rock gegenüber Sayid, während er ihr Gefangener ist. Außerdem ist ein Bereich auf einer ihrer Karten, die Sayid bei seiner Flucht mitnimmt, als "Black Rock" gekennzeichnet. Später erklärt Rousseau, dass es einen Sendeturm in der Nähe der Black Rock gibt, von dem aus ihr Notsignal gesendet wird. Der Sendeturm ist jedoch erst am Ende der 3. Staffel zu sehen. Später führt Rousseau eine Gruppe von Überlebenden, die aus Locke, Hurley, Kate, Jack und Leslie Arzt besteht, zu der Black Rock um von dort Dynamit zu holen, das in dem Schiff gelagert wird. Das Dynamit wird dazu verwendet, um die Luke der Schwan-Station aufzusprengen. Rousseau nennt das Gebiet, in dem sich das Wrack befindet Dunkles Territorium. Nachdem Rousseau die Gruppe wieder verlässt betreten Locke, Kate und Jack das Schiff durch ein großes Loch in der Seite. Außerhalb des Schiffs unterhalten sich Hurley und Arzt darüber, wie sie von den anderen behandelt werden. Im inneren des Schiffs befinden sich Skelette, die aneinander gefesselt sind. Dabei handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um Überreste von Sklaven. Außerdem findet die Gruppe altes Bergbauequipment, unter dem auch das Dynamit ist. Es gibt mindestens zwei Kisten mit hochempfindlichen Stäben. Locke vermutet, dass das Schiff auf dem Weg zu einer Minenkolonie war und möglicherweise von der afrikanischen Ostküste aus gestartet ist. Die Gruppe trägt eine der Kisten nach draußen. Während Arzt eine der empfindlichen Dynamitstangen in der Hand hält und erklärt, wie man damit umgehen muss, macht er eine hektische Bewegung und sprengt sich selbst in die Luft. Die übrigen Überlebenden verlassen das Schiff mit mehreren Stangen Dynamit. Einige Monate später kehrt Locke zur Black Rock zurück. Er nutzt die Brigg des Schiffs um Anthony Cooper darin einzusperren. Dann lockt er Sawyer zu dem Wrack und sperrt ihn ebenfalls in die Brigg. Während die beiden Gefangenen sich unterhalten, erfährt Sawyer, dass Cooper der Mann ist, der für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich ist. Nach einem Streit erwürgt er Cooper mit einer Kette. Daraufhin lässt Locke ihn wieder heraus und bringt den Leichnam seines Vaters zu den Anderen. Während Locke vor der Brigg wartet betritt Rousseau das Schiff und erklärt, dass sie regelmäßg herkommt, um Dynamit zu holen. Find 815 Während Sam Thomas das Verschwinden von Flug 815 untersucht, erhält er eine E-Mail von einer Person, die behauptet, Sonya zu kennen. Im Anhang der E-Mail befindet sich ein Bild von ihr. Sam fallen einige Unstimmigkeiten auf dem Bild auf und er entdeckt vier versteckte Nachrichten darin: "Sundagraben", "Christiane I", "Black Rock" und "Tell no one-Grave Consequences" ("Sag niemandem etwas - ernste Konsequenzen"). Auf Sams Desktop ist eine Website über den Sundagraben zu sehen, die zuvor auch den Bauplan eines Sklavenschiffs gezeigt hat. Nachdem er an Bord der Christiane I gegangen ist, erscheint kurz eine neue Website in Sams Browser, die einen kurzen Überblick über die Geschichte der Black Rock beinhaltet. Sein Kontakt, Tracey R, hat außerdem einige Fakten herausgefunden und kontaktiert Sam via E-Mail. Der Großteil besteht jedoch aus Informationen, die bereits durch The Lost Experience bekannt sind. Tracey weiß jedoch zum Beispiel mit Sicherheit, dass Magnus Hanso an Bord der Black Rock war, als sie verschwunden ist. Des weiteren behauptet die Website, dass die Black Rock eines von drei Sklavenschiffen der New World Sea Traders war, obwohl diese drei Schiffe 1882 verkauft wurden (ein Jahr nachdem die Black Rock verschwunden ist). Später wird enthüllt, dass die Christiane I den Auftrag hat, das Wrack der Black Rock zu suchen. Es wird nicht erklärt, warum die Mannschaft das Wrack finden will, aber der Leiter der Expedition, Oscar Talbot, der sein Schiff der The Maxwell Group zur Verfügung stellt, erwähnt in einem Interview, dass es um eine archäologische Untersuchung des Wracks geht, von dem man vermutet, dass es im Jahr 1881 in den Sundagraben gesunken ist. Das Hauptbuch Im Jahr 1996 wird das Hauptbuch der Black Rock von Tovard Hanso bei Southfield's versteigert. Es trägt die Auktionsnummer #2342 und wird von Charles Widmore, der die Bieternummer #755 hat, für £380.000 ersteigert. Wissenswertes * In der deutschen Synchronisation der ersten Staffel wird das Schiff "der Schwarze Felsen" genannt. In der zweiten Staffel wird plötzlich der englische Originaltitel "Black Rock" verwendet. * Als die Black Rock in erstmals zu sehen ist, ist nur etwa ein Viertel davon ein Teil des Sets. Der Rest wird per CGI hinzugefügt. In besteht sie komplett aus CGI. * Das Bild, das eine Heckansicht der Black Rock zeigt, war ursprünglich ein Holzschnittbild von der HMS Victory, einem First Rate Schlachtschiff aus der Schlacht von Trafalgar. First Rate war die größte Schiffsklasser der Royal Navy. * Das Bild aus The Lost Experience stellt ebenfalls ein anderes Schiff dar. Das Schiff auf der Insel ist kleiner und das Schwarz-Weiß-Bild zeigt kein Sklavenschiff sondern eine Fregatte der Fourth oder Fifth Rate Klasse. Die Waffenöffnungen sind wie die großflächige Heckplattform deutlich sichtbar. Weder die Plattform noch die Waffenöffnungen sind bei dem Schiffswrack auf der Insel zu sehen. * Die Black Rock erinnert an die spanische Galleone, die in dem Roman von gefunden wird. Der Charakter Jose Arcadio Buendia findet sie vier Tagesmärsche landeinwärts. * Die Black Rock ist ein Handelsschiff, das Sklaven transportiert. Dies könnte ein Bezug zu dem "Redemption Song" sein, den Sawyer auf dem Floß singt. ("Old pirates, yes, they rob I; Sold I to the merchant ships" ("Oh Piraten, ja sie raubten uns, verkauften uns an die Handelsschiffe")) * Portsmouth, der Hafen, von dem aus die Black Rock lossegelt, ist der Geburtsort von Charles Dickens. Außerdem trägt eine Zigarettenmarke, die in Lost gezeigt wird, diesen Namen. * Das obere Bild auf einer Website auf dem Laptop von Sam Thomas ist eigentlich ein berühmtes Gemälde von J.M.W. Turner, das den Titel "Slave Ship (Slavers Throwing Overboard the Dead and Dying, Typhoon Coming On)" ("Sklavenschiff (Versklaver werfen Tote und Sterbende über Bord, Taifun zieht auf"). Es stellt ein echtes Ereignis dar, das als "Zong Massaker" von 1781 bekannt ist. The Zong ist der Name des britischen Sklavenschiffs, das darauf abgebildet wird. * In der Channel 4 Sitcom "Father Ted" werden drei irische katholische Priester für ihr inkompetentes und beschämendes Verhalten auf Craggy Island ins Exil geschickt, die sich vor der Westküste Irlands befindet und auf keiner Karte eingezeichnet ist. Einer der Priester, Vater Dougal McGuire für einen mysteriösen Vorfall, der als "Blackrock incident" bekannt ist. Darin involviert ist eine Gruppe von Nonnen und eine Überseefähre. Der Vorfall ist vermutlich auf seine Dummheit zurückzuführen. Unstimmigkeiten Die Informationen von The Lost Experience und Find 815, die beide semi-kanon sind, zeigen, dass die Black Rock im Jahr 1881 verschwunden ist. In einer Rückblende der Episode wird dem jedoch widersprochen. Es wird gesagt, dass das Schiff im März 1845 verschwunden ist und dass das letzte Überbleibsel, das Hauptbuch, 7 Jahre später gefunden wurde, und damit fast 30 Jahre bevor das Schiff nach den Angaben der ARGs verschwunden ist. In der Black Rock befinden sich mehrere Kisten mit Dynamit, das erst im Jahr 1866 erfunden wurde. Offene Fragen * Wie konnte das Schiff soweit ins Landesinnere gelangen? * Wieso ist das Schiff nach Osten gesegelt, obwohl es nach Afrika wollte? * Was ist mit der Mannschaft passiert? * Gibt es eine Verbindung zu dem dunklen Territorium? * Wo ist das Grab von Magnus Hanso? Siehe auch *Alvar Hanso *Tovard Hanso *Hauptbuch der Black Rock Category:Fahrzeuge Category:Orte auf der Insel Category:The Lost Experience